Words
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Dragons have dominated the world and all the Kagura has left are the words he whispered to her. Rogaru.


**Pairings: **Rogue Cheney X Kagura Mikazuchi

**Timeline: **A few years in the dragon future before Rogue turns evil

**Warnings: **Slightly OOC Rogue and Kagura, character death and some gore.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own The Words by Christina Perri

**Authors Note: **So thanks tumblr for getting me to love this ridiculous crack ship to death. I was listening to Christina Perri's song, The Words and for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking that it would be perfect for Rogue and Kagura. (I will be using parts of the song as dialogue for Rogue and Kagura.)

* * *

" '_Cause love is a ghost you can't control." _

_~ Christina Perri, 'The Words'_

* * *

Kagura clasped her hands over her ears, endeavouring to block out the roars of warring dragons outside the base. Only two dragon slayers are still alive to save the world from ten thousand dragons. And Kagura was just so tired of fighting. She prayed to a god that might not have existed, for if one did, would he allow his children to endure this?

She knew it was cowardice that led her to the lowest floor of the underground base; she knew if she weren't weak, she could face the dragons. She was just so terrified. She watched Erza die protecting her, Millianna torn apart to save her and Risley eaten to save Kagura's life. She didn't deserve their sacrifices. She had just been so scared that she had frozen. She used to pride herself on her bravery and yet she couldn't save herself. Millianna and Risley should still be here… Erza should have protected someone she actually loved.

"Kagura," Rogue said, touching her shoulder. She peered up at him through watery eyes, her hands still over her ears. His black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, exposing the scar across his face. Somehow, as humanities numbers dwindled, they became comrades… more than comrades, actually.

"Y—you're back… I'm sorry, I should have…" she trailed off. Rogue shook his head, wiping her tears. Gently, he helped her to her feet.

Has she really changed so much? Before the dragons destroyed most of the world, Kagura wouldn't have hesitated to attack one… in fact, that's what she did before she caused the deaths of three people. Once she began to give up hope over humanity surviving, she remained back at the base. She didn't feel like she ever deserved the title of the strongest mage in Mermaid Heel if all she did after the world had ended was hide away underground.

"It's fine." Rogue tenderly caressed her cheek. A huge part of Kagura wanted to throw her arms around him and cry until she could cry no longer yet she knew that if she did that, every last bit of her that she used to be would fade. "Dinner's prepared so I came to find you."

"How did you know I was here?" Kagura asked, though she didn't expect an answer. For the past few days especially she's been hiding out further and further away from the fighting. It seemed like just one word could break whatever it was they were and she was determined to make sure that didn't happen.

Rogue draped his arm around her shoulders, a gesture which left Kagura feeling safe and protected. Something she shouldn't have needed as much as she did.

* * *

Kagura was thankful Rogue's room was nearest to the bottom floor. If she tried hard enough, wrapped up in his warm embrace, she could block out the sounds of the dragons eradicating the world. Kagura buried her face against Rogue's chest, focusing solely on his breathing rather than the noises that fill her head.

Rogue soothingly rubbed her lower back, his fleeting attempt to calm Kagura's racing heart. At times like this, meaningless murmurs weren't enough to help her fall asleep. She knew it was selfish, Rogue faced the dragons daily and here she was, unable to do anything but cower and have him comfort her from sights she hasn't seen in over six months.

"I won't leave you," his whisper caught her off guard. Kagura inclined her head to get a better look at him. His smoldering ruby eyes warm Kagura's cheeks as he says nothing more, yet his eyes convey more than words ever could. She has plenty of words, though, to make up for it.

"I love you," she confessed, for the first time in their relationship she told him how she felt. "Please, please say you feel it too."

Rogue's eyes searched her face for a moment before a slow smile made its way onto his lips. "All of the steps that led me to you and all the hell I had to walk through… I wouldn't trade a day so long as I had the chance to say, my love, I'm in love with you." Never did Kagura think Rogue could be so sentimental. She captured his lips, feeling rejuvenated by his words and sighed in the kiss. Rogue's arms protectively went around her waist, holding her against him.

"I love you, I love you," they muttered in time once the kiss broke. The only good thing that came from the ten thousand dragons was their relationship… though Kagura still couldn't stop the guilt from eating at her insides over the loss of so many people.

* * *

"I'm coming with you." Rogue, Sting, Yukino and Minerva glanced back at Kagura. She had her faithful archenemy in her hand. She hasn't touched her sword since Millianna's death.

Rogue stepped forward, holding his hand out to her. Kagura accepted his hand. "Kagura, are you sure?"

She nodded, "I know… the scariest part is letting go…" Kagura wasn't going to let her fears hold her back anymore. Even if she died, she would die trying. Kagura refused to be selfish any longer. Unsheathing Archenemy might help humanity and since it was her sword, she'd have to be the one to wield it.

He nodded accepting her. He kept her hand in his though Kagura eventually pried her hand away when she knew that she would have to utilize it to fight. Rogue eyed her, slightly concerned but nonetheless believed in her abilities. He remembered from the GMG how strong she was and he had no doubt she could hold her own in a fight.

For the first time in six months, Kagura stepped outside the base. The dragon ravaged world looked worse than the last time she'd seen it, if that was possible. Dragons dominated the skies as the land had been reduced to nothing more than a wasteland. The sky line appeared permanently stained red with the blood of murdered innocents. Smog filtered the air.

"My god," Kagura said before she fixed her face into something considerably less emotional. From what Rogue's told her, him and Sting have only managed to kill ten dragons each in six years. Those numbers weren't very reassuring.

Rogue sent her a worried look. Yes, he might have been confident in her abilities but she still hadn't fought anything in months. "Stay by my side, Kagura." His voice was low enough for only Kagura to hear. She agreed, following him. Sting came along as Minerva suddenly decided she wanted to go alone and Yukino finally admitted to feeling ill so she returned to base.

"Kagura!" Sting yelled, yanked the purple haired woman out of the way. Just behind her a rock exploded from the dragon's laser. He glowered at her but didn't get another word in edgewise when she shoved him and sliced through a second dragon's attack with her sheathed blade.

She leapt to a nearby rock, unsheathing Archenemy and prepared to attack. Rogue had already shifted to his shadow dragon form, using his shadow dragon's roar to push the dragon's back. Kagura felt a deadly presence behind her and twisted around, falling off the rock into a roll, narrowly avoiding the attack. She darted towards the dragon, swinging her sword down on its head, having used a rock as leverage.

She felt some satisfaction at seeing the dragon shriek and shrink back, having actually caused some damage to a dragon. Laser focused in on her battle she pointed her sword at the dragon.

"Ngh…" horrified, Kagura twisted around and the world felt like it was moving in slow motion. Rogue's shadow sword was piercing Sting's back. She knew the sound of dying all too well. Sting staggered, glancing over his shoulder, appalled. Rogue jerked the sword out of his best friend's back, splattering blood across the ground and his face.

Sting buckled to the ground. Kagura ran towards him, unable to comprehend quite yet what had transpired here. She fell to her knees; her fingers soon were slick with Sting's blood.

Gradually, Kagura forced herself to look at Rouge. He stared at his hands in pure shock, his ruby eyes wide in revulsion. Tears spilled out of his eyes.

Did Rogue really just kill Sting? Kagura jumped to her feet, grabbing his shoulders, her sword discarded next to Sting's body. "What happened?"

"I—I don't…" Rogue's shadow flared up, engulfing him completely. It seared Kagura's hands and she jerked away from him. Only then did she recall she was surrounded by dragons.

She felt the laser pierce her skin before she saw it. It tore through her abdomen and left her gaping open. Kagura sagged to the ground at Rogue's feet. How was she still alive? She couldn't feel anything – that was a relief – but her time was up.

The shadow's around Rogue dispersed and his eyes immediately found her. He sank to his knees, helpless.

Shakily, Kagura reached up to touch his cheek, "I know that we're both afraid…" her voice is failing on her. Oh god, she's so scared rught now. All she wanted was to be of some assistance and somehow she ended up being killed while Rogue watched helplessly after he murdered his best friend. "An open heart… is an open wound to you… Love has a quiet voice… Still your mind, now I'm yours… to… choose." Kagura's voice faded.

Rogue couldn't help the waterworks. He'd just killed Sting and the only woman he loved was killed by the dragons. He demanded to be stronger… it was just too late.

"I know the scariest part is letting go," he whimpered, holding her cold hand against his cheek. He wasn't going to ask why the dragons hadn't killed him. Once he finished his spiel, he'll do it himself. "But let my love be the light that guides you home." He felt so ridiculous saying those things but who was there to judge him?

Rogue stood, resolved to kill himself…

_Where do you think you're going, Rogue? You still have lots to do before you die._

* * *

(இ﹏இ`｡)**Well… **I feel like a terrible person. I'm not entirely happy with Kagura's characterization in this story, nor am I happy about Rogue's but in order to use those cheesy song lyrics, they had to be a little OOC. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

~Emerald~


End file.
